Fallen Army
Fallen Army (FA) is a relatively new and small allianced founded on July 25, 2012 by Unkajo and Phyzostas. Upon its founding, Ragnarok picked up the protectorate over it. For the first five minutes in its creation the alliance was destined as black teamed alliance yet after discussions with Ragnarok it quickly changed to the aqua team. The Fallen Army quickly gained a bit of speculation from its Declaration of Existence on the OWF as one of the founders publicly noted his dis-like for micro alliances in the previous months. Fallen Army Charter Article I: Membership Admissions Any nation is welcome to join the army, as long as they are not: 1) In any wars with a nation in an alliance(None is fine). 2) On any alliance's ZI list, or the target of another alliance. Resignation Any member of the army is free to leave freely, granted that they pay back any loans given to them or aid. A formal resignation must be posted on the forums or Private Messaged to a member of government. Article II: Government Overlord The Overlord is the supreme ruler of the alliance and has the final word in all affairs in the alliance. The Overlord retains his title for life, and can only lose his/her title via resignation. The Overlord picks their own successor The Warlords The council is an advisory cabinet to the Overlords and Underlords. While holding no real power other then being able to impeach Underlords, they help to steer the alliance in the right direction by helping decide on important alliance matters. Warlords can also be called upon to be replacements for the Overlord or Underlord in event of their absence. The council is composed of 5 members of good status, that are voted for by the general membership every 3 months. There is no term limit for council members. Underlords Princes handle the ministries that keep the alliance running. Underlords are appointed by the Overlord and can only be removed by resignation or impeached by either the Overlord or The Warlords. If a prince steps down, a Warlord will assume the position of that prince until the Overlord can find a replacement. The Underlords handle the following ministries: Underlord of War: Defense Underlord of Wealth: Finance(Trade/Aid) Underlord of Knowledge: Internal Affairs Underlord of Peace: Foreign Affairs Article III: War and Raiding Policies War The final decision about whether or not the alliance go to war is made by the Overlord. During alliance war, members of the alliance are permitted to use first strike nuclear weapons. Raiding Members of of the alliance are permitted to raid any person on none or in an AA under 10 members and 250,000 NS. During a raid, nuclear weapons are not permitted unless you are attacked first. Article IV: Amendment The decision to make an amendment to the charter is made by The Warlords. The final decision on the changes are made by the Overlord. Fallen Army Treaty Cabinent Active Treaties of Fallen Army Links * Ragnarok Protectorate * Fallen Army Declaration of Existance * Fallen Army Forums